Happy New Year, Darling!
by Yuki Matsuoka
Summary: Tahun Baru bagi Claire di Mineral Town bersama teman-temannya, dan tepat disaat tahun  baru tersebut Claire menemukan cinta. RnR please! flame jg boleh... oneshot khusus bwt event Harvest Moon: Back to FFN!


**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**Happy New Year, Darling! © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

**You are by Dolly Parton**

**Pairing: **SkyexClaire

* * *

**Claire's POV**

**Ting!**

Suara oven berdenting, menandakan kue di dalamnya telah matang. Kini saatnya mengangkat kue tersebut dari dalam oven. Aku mengenakan sarung tangan memasakku dan mengeluarkan _cookies_ yang sedang dipanggang itu. Aroma _cookies_ itu pun segera menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Kemudian aku memindahkan cookies tersebut ke sebuah piring.

"Waw, sepertinya enak... Ini kemajuan untukmu, Claire!" Ann menampakkan kepalanya dari belakangku.

"Yap! Mungkin saja... _Want some_?" Aku menyodorkan piring berisi _cookies_ tersebut pada sahabatku, Ann.

"Tentu! Terima kasih, Claire." Ann mengambil sebuah _cookies_ dari piring yang kupegang dan langsung mencicipi kue itu, aku pun ikut mencicipi sebuah dari kue buatanku itu.

"Ah, benarkan? Enak sekali! Bahkan lebih enak dari kue buatanku!" puji Ann sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Nggak dong, masih lebih enak buatanmu! Punyaku ini mungkin rada-rada gosong gitu kan? Hehehe..." kataku sambil tertawa geli mendengar pujian Ann.

"Nggak, ini uda pas kok! Nggak gosong! emang kamu uda berbakat masak sejak dulu, Claire! Kamunya aja yang nggak mau belajar masak, ternyata memasak itu menyenangkan kan?" Ann menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Iya, menyenangkan! Ajari aku lebih banyak lagi ya, senpai!" godaku pada Ann.

"Ehem, pelajaran akan lebih sulit! Persiapkan dirimu!" canda Ann, menunjukkan wibawanya.

"Siap, senpai!" Aku membalas candaannya sambil memberi hormat ala upacara bendera.

Di musim dingin ini, aku meminta Ann untuk menjadi guru masak sementaraku. Alasannya, karena aku ingin sedikit berguna dalam melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakku. Maka kami sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Biasanya aku dan kakakku Jack tidak memasak di rumah ini meskipun peralatan memasak di dapur rumah ini lengkap. Kami berdua selalu membeli makanan di Inn...

Drap... Drap... Drap...

"Ngg?" seru kami berdua saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang keras itu. "Suara langkah kaki siapa itu?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. "Kelihatannya terburu-buru sekali..." lanjutku. Dan tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

"Claire! Kakak datang! Kakak kemari karena mencium bau _cookies _buatanmu yang lezat itu! Biarkan kakakmu ini mencicipi kue lezat itu ya?" Jack menjeblak pintu masuk rumah dengan keras dan langsung menerjang ke arahku yang sedang memegang piring berisi kue itu.

Hening...

BUK! GUSRAK! BRAK!

Jack kutendang keluar rumahku, mukanya rata dengan tanah dan salju dingin di luar sana. Kemudian aku langsung menutup pintu rumahku dengan keras dan menguncinya. Jack segera bangkit dan memukul-mukul kaca jendela rumahku yang berembun dari luar, "Claire! Buka pintunyaa! Biarkan aku masuk! Apa kau tega membiarkan kakak tercintamu ini kedinginan di luar sini?"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan segera berbalik ke arah Ann sambil tersenyum, "Nah, kita lanjutkan lagi acara masak-memasak kita."

"Baiklah..." Ann cuek saja dan mulai mengajariku memasak lagi.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Aku dan Ann segera berbalik lagi ke arah pintu masuk. "Ah... Sebentar ya, Ann." Aku meminta Ann menunggu sebentar. Aku segera berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan membuka pintu itu. "Jack! Kau masih... Lho?" Wajah kesalku segera berubah menjadi wajah kaget.

"Maaf, Claire. Aku cuma mau mengantarkan kiriman paket yang kau pesan. Aku menggantikan Harris hari ini, karena Harris sedang tak enak badan." Gotz berdiri didepanku sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado.

"Ma-maaf, pak Gotz. Saya pikir kakak saya yang mengetuk pintu. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkan pesananku di hari bersalju dan sedingin ini..." Aku membungkukkan badanku dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Jack tadi berpapasan denganku. Dia pergi ke arah Inn." Pak Gotz memberikan kotak itu padaku.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu..." Ia mulai berjalan keluar pertanianku.

"Tunggu!" Aku segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu di situ! Aku segera kembali." Aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumahku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali dengan sebuah bungkusan di tanganku, "Ini _cookies _yang baru saja kubuat. Untuk pak Gotz saja. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah repot-repot mengantarkan paket untukku di cuaca seperti ini. Masih hangat kok, baru saja diangkat dari oven! Yaah... Mungkin rasanya tidak seberapa enak." Aku memberikan bungkusan itu pada pak Gotz.

"Terima kasih, Claire. Kau mengingatkanku pada anakku. Dulu ia pernah memberiku _cookies_ di musim seperti ini," Ia memandang bungkusan itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu ya..." Pak Gotz melangkah pergi ke arah rumahnya. Aku hanya memandangnya saat pak Gotz mulai pergi menjauh.

Pak Gotz juga mengingatkanku pada mendiang ayahku yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Saat Goddess festival tahun lalu, pak Gotz memberikan gaun peninggalan putrinya untukku. Sampai saat ini pun gaun itu masih tersimpan di dalam _box_ penyimpanan berwarna _pink_ milikku yang terletak di sudut ruanganku. Aku masuk ke rumahku lagi dan menutup pintu rumahku.

Ann segera menyambutku, "Apa isi kotak itu, Claire? Boleh kulihat isinya?" Ann memohon dengan muka memelas dan rasa penasarannya.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya, "Hehehe... Kau akan segera melihatnya, Ann." Aku duduk di lantai, Ann mengikutiku. Kemudian aku meletakkan kotak itu di bawah dan membukanya kemudian mengeluarkan isinya.

"_Eng-ing-eng_...!" seruku sambil menarik keluar sebuah kimono _Tsukesage_ berwarna biru tua dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura kecil berwarna biru muda bertebaran di bagian ujung lengan dan bagian kaki.

"Wah... Manisnya!" Ann melihat kimono itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau memesannya via internet?" Ann bertanya padaku sambil membolak-balik kimono itu.

"Yap! Aku memesannya via internet! Hehehe... Kemarin saat aku membuka internet, aku melihat kimono manis ini dan segera membelinya!" ceritaku pada Ann.

"Hee... Jadi kamu mau memakainya saat tahun baru nanti?" Ann melihat ke arahku.

"Iya, aku akan memakainya saat aku pergi ke kuil..." Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke kalender. Sekarang tanggal 29 berarti aku pergi ke kuil. "Tiga hari lagi! Aku sudah nggak sabar deh!" kataku senang.

"Aku ikut ya! Nanti kita pergi bersama yang lainnya juga! Aku yang ajak mereka!" usul Ann padaku.

"Ide bagus! Pasti asyik kalau kita pergi beramai-ramai. Kita pergi tanggal 2 aja, yuk? Setelah perayaan tahun baru di alun-alun kota..."

"Iya, nanti kita ke kuil yang ada di kota sebelah kan? Nanti aku ajak gadis-gadis yang lain pakai kimono juga!"

"Oke, nanti kita bicarakan lagi ya." Aku memasukkan kimono tadi kembali ke dalam kotak dan meletakkan kotak itu di dalam _box pink_ penyimpananku.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu... Jangan lupa datang ke alun-alun kota besok jam 6 sore, Claire." Ann membuka pintu rumahku dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Tentu." Ann pun menutup pintu bersamaan dengan saat aku menjawabnya. 'Besok adalah hari perayaan tahun baru di alun-alun kota, semoga besok menyenangkan...' pikirku dalam hati.

**-Esoknya, 31 Desember 2010, jam 6 sore di Alun-alun Mineral Town-**

Akhirnya aku sampai di Alun-alun kota tepat pada waktunya. Alun-alun kota sudah mulai dipadati oleh para penduduk, suasananya pun sangat ramai. Hari ini aku mengenakan baju sehari-hariku seperti biasanya, ditambah dengan jaket yang kukenakan dikarenakan cuaca yang terasa cukup dingin.

"Claire!" Ann melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Hai, Ann." Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Dengar deh! Katanya Mayor Thomas mau mengundang Lanna! Artis yang tinggal di Sunny Island itu!" kata Ann antusias.

"Eeh... Iya... Bagus dong..." Aku menanggapinya sebisaku.

"Kau kenapa, Claire? Kelihatannya kau lesu dan tidak bersemangat," tanya Ann kelihatan agak khawatir.

"Tidak ada... Hanya agak kecapekan saja..."

"Benar? Kalau kau nggak kuat jangan dipaksakan ya."

"I-iya. Aku istirahat dulu ya, Ann."

"Duduk saja di sana. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untukmu." Ann menunjuk sebuah kursi taman di pinggir alun-alun kota. Aku pun menuruti perkataan Ann. Aku duduk di kursi itu, kemudian aku menghela nafas untuk membuatku merasa lebih lega. Kelihatannya aku kecapekan karena tadi pagi aku terlalu banyak bekerja. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku.

"Clairee!" Jack berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku dari kejahuan. Kontan saja aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kakak tercintamu ini dan hanya berangkat sendirian? Hampir saja aku terlambat datang! Apa kau tidak mau berangkat bersamaku, adikku?" Jack protes dengan lebaynya di depanku sambil mencak-mencak nggak jelas.

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan hanya menjawab, "Habis kakak tidurnya pulas banget... Aku nggak tega banguninnya..." jawabku sambil memasang muka tidak berdosa. 'Padahal hanya karena aku malas membangunkannya saja...' ucapku dalam hati.

Jack tersentuh mendengar jawabanku dan mengelus-elus kepalaku seperti mengelus Doggie, anjing di peternakan kami, "Claire, perhatian sekali pada kakak. Kakak jadi terharu. Nah, baik-baik di sini ya! Jangan ikut orang tak dikenal!" Jack mengatakan hal itu, kemudian membaur di dalam keramaian.

'Seperti aku ini anak kecil saja? Jangan ikut orang yang tidak dikenal? Fuh, Menggelikan, kak. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!' kataku kesal dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ann datang menghampiriku sambil membawa 2 gelas air minum. "Claire, ini! Di minum ya." Ann memberikan gelas di tangan kanannya padaku, aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, Ann."

"Ayo, Claire. Kita membaur di sana! Bersama teman-teman!" ajak Ann.

"Eh? Nggak deh. Aku nggak ikut. Kau saja, Ann. Aku masih capek," tolakku dengan halus.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat, Claire! Nanti kalau sudah nggak capek. Berbaurlah dengan kami." Ann melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju teman-teman yang lain.

Aku hanya memandang Ann yang mulai pergi menjauh, kemudian mulai meminum minuman tadi hingga habis. Tepat pukul 09.00 konser dimulai, seorang gadis berambut kuning kecoklatan dan berpakaian serba hijau yang kuketahui bernama Lanna itu mulai bernyanyi dari atas panggung diikuti sorak riuh dari para penonton. Aku hanya melihat orang yang berjalan berlalu lalang di keramaian itu. Kulirik jam tanganku, jam 09.56. Aku menghela nafas, kelihatannya aku mulai bosan. Aku melihat jalan menuju ke arah pantai, 'Pantai bukanlah hal buruk untuk saat ini,' pikirku lagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pantai sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku. Aku berjalan di pinggir pantai sambil melihat deburan ombak di lautan. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, aku duduk di salju yang menutupi pasir di pinggir pantai itu. Suara nyanyian juga sorak riuh para penonton terdengar sayup-sayup dari tempatku duduk. Tidak berapa lama berselang setelah aku duduk, seseorang menyapaku.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Aku terkejut dan segera melihat ke arah orang yang menyapaku itu, ia menggunakan sebuah topi dan rambutnya yang panjang diangkat dan dimasukkan ke dalam topi, poninya cukup panjang sampai hampir menutupi matanya, tetapi ditutupi oleh kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai, sedangkan pakaiannya, ia menggunakan jaket hitam dan celana jeans biru. Ia melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum ramah, "Kenapa kamu duduk sendirian dan tidak membaur dengan keramaian di sana?"

'Siapa orang ini?' Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Orang itu duduk di sampingku, "Yaah... Aku juga bukan orang yang suka keramaian."

"Makanya aku barusan kabur dari keramaian itu." Ia menunjuk ke arah alun-alun kota sambil tersenyum sekali lagi. "Tapi aku beruntung datang ke pantai hari ini."

"Eh?" Aku bingung dengan kata-katanya.

"Karena aku bisa bertemu dengan gadis seperti kamu," lanjutnya lagi. "Kamu manis loh!"

Aku segera bereaksi dengan kata-katanya, "Grrr... Ngapain kamu ke sini? Di sini berbahaya tahu!" Aku memperingatkan orang itu. Sekarang aku tahu siapa dia.

"Loh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kita kan baru bertemu hari ini," balasnya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu, Skye!" Aku melepas kaca mata dan topi yang sedang dipakainya. Mata hijau dan rambut silvernya yang indah itu segera terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ah... Maaf, Claire. Aku kan hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." katanya sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Jangan main-main, Skye! Ini serius!" Ia hanya tertawa-tawa sambil memakai topi dan kaca mata hitamnya lagi, ia menyembunyikan rambut silvernya lagi ke dalam topinya.

"Ladies and gentelman! Mari berdansa mengikuti lagu ini! Ajaklah pasangan anda untuk berdansa!" Thomas mengumumkan dari atas panggung.

"Claire, sudah saatnya dansa tuh... Ikutan yuk!" Skye langsung menarik tanganku tanpa persetujuan dariku.

"Eh? Tapi..." Akhirnya kami berbaur di antara orang-orang yang juga sedang berdansa mengikuti lagu yang sedang dimainkan.

"Skye, Aku nggak bisa dansa. Aku nggak ikutan ya?" tolakku dengan halus.

"Nggak apa-apa! Cukup ikuti aku aja!" Akhirnya aku menyerah dan mengikuti perkataan Skye. Awalnya aku merasa agak kaku saat berdansa. Tapi ternyata kalau dinikmati menyenangkan juga. Rasanya hatiku menjadi hangat saat melihat keakraban para penduduk yang berdansa bersama-sama mengikuti alunan melodi yang dimainkan ini.

"5 detik lagi kita akan memasuki tahun baru! Mari kita mengitung mundur!" teriak Lanna menggunakan mic dari atas panggung.

**Lima...**

**Empat...**

**Tiga...**

**Dua..**

**Satu!**

**"_Happy New Year_!"**

Kembang api diluncurkan tepat saat detik-detik tahun baru. Suasana di alun-alun kota makin ramai. Sorak-sorai dari para penduduk mulai terdengar kembali.

"Selamat tahun baru!"

"Mohon bantuannya lagi di tahun ini ya?"

"_Happy new year, dear_."

"_Happy new year, All_!" Lanna berteriak dengan semangat menggunakan mic sekali lagi.

"Setelah kita lihat, jam telah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Mari kita akhiri acara tutup tahun dan tahun baru kita ini. Sebagai penutupnya, Karen akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu! Dengan judul _You are_!"

Karen menaiki panggung dan mulai bernyanyi...

_Mmhmmm Sometimes I try to count the ways and reasons that I love you _  
_But I can't ever seem to count that far _  
_I love you in a million ways and for a million reasons _  
_But more than this I love you as you are _  
_More than this I love you just as you are _

_You are my inspiration, you are the song I sing _  
_You are what makes me happy, you are my everything _  
_You are my daily sunshine, you are my evening star _  
_Everything I'll ever Hope to find_  
_That's what you are_

_You are my thoughts when I'm awake, my dreams when I'm asleep _  
_You are the reason for my smile, you are the words I speak Every role I play in life you play the leading part _  
_You've played the leading part Everything I'd ever hope or need is what you are _  
_The only want i'll ever want for me that's what you are_

_You are my inspiration, you are the song I sing _  
_You are what makes me happy, you are my everything _  
_You are my daily sunshine, you are my evening star _  
_Everything I'll ever had in mind, is what you are The only one I want for mine, That's what you are _

_You are my inspiration, you are the song I sing _  
_You are what makes me happy, you are my everything _  
_You are my daily sunshine, you are my evening star Everything I'll ever Hope to find_  
_That's what you are _

_Everything I ever want for mine, Is that you are... _

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Karen yang sedang menyanyi di atas panggung. Semua terpesona, terpana, atau apalah itu namanya... Yang pasti suara emas Karen telah menyita seluruh perhatian penduduk Mineral Town.

Karen pun berhenti bernyanyi dan membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan para penduduk kota Mineral. Setelah itu beberapa penduduk mulai berjalan pulang meninggalkan alun-alun kota. Aku masih berdiri di dekat jalan menuju pantai, sedangkan di sampingku Skye masih menungguku.

"Kuantar pulang ya?" tawarnya.

"Nggak!" tolakku dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Apalagi aku datang dengan kakakku..."

"Claire!" Ann memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiriku, "Sudah baikan, Claire? Tadi kau melihat dari mana?"

"Iya. Tadi aku melihat dari sini kok."

"Baiklah. Eh? Siapa kau? Bukan penduduk sini ya?" tanya Ann saat melihat Skye yang disampingku.

"Ya, Aku Skye. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga. Ayo, kau juga ikut saja!" ajak Ann sambil menarik tangan kami berdua.

"Ke mana, Ann?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu! Teman-teman mengadakan pesta _BBQ _di pinggir pantai! Kalian ikut ya! Ini pestanya anak muda!" kata Ann bersemangat. Ann menarik kami berdua ke arah pantai.

"Itu mereka..." ucap Elli yang sedang membakar daging _BBQ_nya.

"Hai, semua! Maaf lama... Dia boleh bergabung kan?" tanya Ann sambil menunjuk Skye.

"Tentu saja... Kenapa tidak?" jawab Elli. Akhirnya Skye bergabung di pesta _BBQ_ kami.

"Hei! Jack! Jangan makan dagingnya saja! Sayurnya dimakan juga! Jangan disisakan! Kaya anak kecil deh!" Karen memprotes cara makan Jack.

"Wueeenaaak!" seru Jack dengan berlinang air mata lebay saat menggigit daging _BBQ_ yg di pegangnya, dan berakhir dengan jitakan Karen. Pesta _BBQ _di pinggir pantai itu pun berlangsung meriah, kami makan bersama dan duduk mengitari api unggun sambil bercanda dan tertawa-tawa bersama, Karen sudah mulai mabuk setelah minum beberapa botol wine, bahkan ada adegan cebur-ceburan di pantai yg diperankan oleh Gray, Cliff dan Jack hingga mereka bertiga menjadi basah kuyup, padahal ini musim dingin...

Aku memisah dari mereka dan duduk agak jauh dari api unggun itu, Skye mengikutiku dan duduk di sampingku lagi.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanyaku sambil memeluk lutut.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak suka keramaian." Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum dan menerawang jauh ke arah laut. Cahaya bulan menerangi kami seperti menjadi pengganti sinar lampu. Sinarnya memantul di air laut, sehingga air laut itu kelihatan bersinar. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa dari arah lautan, sehingga menerbangkan rambut pirangku yang tergerai panjang hingga bagian pinggangku. Laut memang romantis ya...

"Claireee!" Jack berlari pontang-panting menghampiriku.

Aku dan Skye terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arah Jack yang datang dari arah belakang kami sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Claire! Uda kakak bilang jangan ikut orang nggak dikenal kan? Kenapa kamu ada di sini bersama orang ini?" Jack menunjuk Skye tepat di depan hidungnya. Skye hanya diam dan memandang aneh pada Jack sambil _sweatdropped _lagi.

"Ayo! Pisah! Pisah! Menjauh!" perintah Jack sambil muncul ditengah-tengah kami dan merentang-rentangkan tangannya untuk menjauhkan kami.

"Kakak apa-apaan sih? Kami ini nggak-" kata-kataku terhenti.

"Nggak apa?" Jack bertanya dengan muka garang yang terlihat nggak-menakutkan-sama-sekali bagiku. Aku diam sejenak untuk berpikir, kemudian mukaku segera berubah menjadi muka yang mengatakan 'AHA! Aku ada ide!' Jack hanya bingung melihat reaksiku. Termasuk Skye yang hanya memandangku sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Kakak, aku lupa memperkenalkan, _Darling_ku ya?" kataku genit. Kakakku langsung merinding mendengar kata-kata '_Darling_' dari mulutku. "Ini _darling_ku, Skye!" Aku memeluk lengan Skye yang ada di sampingku.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Jack tidak percaya.

"Ini Skye, pacarku!" ulangku lagi. Gray, Cliff, Trent yang tadi duduk tenang di dekat api unggun langsung terkejut mendengar kata-kataku, sedangkan Rick dan Kai yang tadi sedang menari-nari gaje mengitari api unggun langsung berhenti dan melongo, mereka semua termasuk cewek-cewek langsung menghampiri kami dan berteriak bersamaan, "APUAAA?" Sedangkan Jack langsung berteriak-teriak frustasi dan berguling-guling di pasir seperti orang cacingan.

"Claire, aku kok baru dengar sih? Kok nggak cerita-cerita sih?" Ann bertanya dengan antusias.

"Waaah! Mari kita rayakan dengan minum wine!" teriak Karen sambil mengangkat botol wine ditangannya.

Akhirnya kami merayakan hal itu dengan berbagai reaksi seperti...

"Adikku yang manis, sudah pintar menggaet lelaki?" ucap Jack pundung di belakang kami yang mengitari api unggun, diikuti cowok-cowok yang frustasi karena Claire sudah punya pacar.

"Claire ayamku, telurku, dan manisku... Sudah ada yang punya..." kata Rick, frustasi.

"Claire herbku, red flowerku dan bodigzerku yang manis..."

"Claire Ore ku, permataku, paluku..."

Seperti itulah gumaman para cowok-cowok yang mendeskripsikan Claire sesuai barang-barang dan alat-alat yang biasa mereka pakai. Dan tentunya aneh, gaje dan membuat authornya sendiri _sweatdropped_.

Skye yang duduk disampingku hanya memandang mereka-mereka yang pundung itu sambil _sweatdrop_. "Claire, maksudmu apa? Memangnya kapan kita jadian?" tanya Skye dengan berbisik padaku.

"Aku cuma mau menghukum kakakku sih. Soalnya aku selalu dianggap anak kecil sampai dilarang-larang seperti itu. Bosen tau! Yaaah, Tapi karena semua juga kena. Nggak apa-apa deh... Kalau begini kau juga aman kan? Kalau mereka tau kamu pacarku, mereka nggak akan menangkapmu kan? Jadi berpura-pura saja dulu," kataku sambil tersenyum iseng.

Skye terkekeh mendengar kata-kataku, "Oke, _my darling_!" goda Skye sambil meletakkan tangannya di pundakku dan menarikku ke arahnya.

"Ja-jangan ngelunjak ya!" Aku menjitak kepalanya, mukaku langsung memerah. Kami langsung tertawa-tawa bersama, sedangkan di belakang kami api kecemburuan berkobar dari cowok-cowok yang pundung tadi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi kami segera beres-beres dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kami membicarakan tentang keberangkatan kami ke kuil besok, kami pun mencapai mufakat! Maksud saya kesepakatan...

"Sampai jumpa semuanya! Besok kita ketemuan di alun-alun kota jam 6 pagi ya!" kata Ann sambil mulai berjalan pergi. Semua saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

"Sampai jumpa, besok!" balasku pada sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Yang masih ada di alun-alun hanya kami bertiga Jack, aku dan Skye.

"Skye, tadi kamu mau mengantarkanku pulang kan? Ayo..." ajakku manja.

"Tentu. Ayo pulang!"

Aku memeluk lengan Skye sepanjang perjalanan dan tak mengacuhkan Jack yang bergumam tidak jelas di sampingku. Sesampainya di peternakanku...

"Jack, aku mau ke Mother Hill bersama Skye ya?" ijinku pada Jack yang sedang memutar kunci pintu untuk membuka pintu rumah.

Mata Jack langsung terbelalak, "APUAAA? Pergi berduaan di Mother Hill? Berbahaya tau! Apalagi dengan laki-laki serigala ini!" Jack menunjuk tepat di depan muka Skye lagi. Skye hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Apapun yang kakak katakan aku tetap mau pergi! Pokoknya aku sudah ijin sama kakak loh." Aku langsung memeluk tangan Skye dan ngeloyor pergi ke arah Mother Hill, meninggalkan Jack yang berdiri dengan mulut menganga lebar. Setelah melewati jembatan di Mother Hill, aku dan Skye langsung tertawa-tawa melihat reaksi Jack tadi.

"Hehehe... Kenapa mengajakku kemari, Claire?" Skye bertanya padaku sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya saat tertawa tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat senja saat hari pertama tahun baru dari puncak Mother Hill..."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu ayo cepat! Nanti kita bisa terlambat..." Skye menggandeng tanganku dan mulai berlari.

"Iya!" Aku mengikuti larinya hingga di puncak Mother Hill.

Kami berdua berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafas kami, "J-jam berapa? Hosh..." tanya Skye sambil agak ngos-ngosan. "Jam 5 kurang 15 menit..." Aku melihat ke jam tanganku. "Sebentar lagi..." Skye duduk di bebatuan sekitar situ, aku pun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Skye mulai melepas topi dan kacamata yang dipakainya sedari tadi.

"Skye, kau ikut ke kuil besok kan?"

"Iya dong! Apapun untuk, darlingku! Dimana ada darlingku, di sana ada aku," gombalnya dengan nggak jelas. Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang dengan gombalannya, ia membuatku tersenyum.

"Wah, sudah mulai terbit..." ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah matahari yang mulai menunjukkan dirinya itu. Sinar matahari menerpa wajah kami dengan sinarnya yang keoranyean. Aku memandang matahari itu dengan seksama, kagum akan keindahannya. Aku melirik ke arah Skye, ternyata dia sedang memperhatikanku dengan TERANG-TERANGAN sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung terkejut, "A-ada sesuatu di mukaku?" tanyaku agak terbata-bata.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, dibanding melihat matahari terbit aku labih suka melihatmu." jawabnya dengan santai. Aku langsung memalingkan mukaku.

"Lebih dekat lagi dong." Ia menarikku ke arahnya lagi seperti saat di pantai tadi.

"A-apaan sih? Lepasin." Aku mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Oh, baik...baik... Aku lepasin nih." Ia melepaskanku, tapi kemudian dia menarikku dan mencium keningku. Aku terkejut dan hanya diam terpaku, tidak bergerak. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat untuk menyadarkanku.

Aku segera berdiri, "Be-besok jangan datang terlambat!" Kemudian aku segera berlari meninggalkannya, menuruni Mother Hill.

...

..

.

**BRAK!**

Aku menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan segera disambut oleh rengekan kakakku seperti biasanya, "Claire, kau baik-baik saja? Tidak apa-apa? Orang itu menyakitimu?".

"Aku nggak apa-apa," jawabku santai.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Hiks..." tanya kakakku dengan berlinang air mata dan mata berbinar-binar lebaynya.

"Hah? Merah?" Aku segera berjalan menuju cermin dan melihat mukaku yang ternyata benar-benar merah. "Jangan-jangan gara-gara tadi?" Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang memerah, aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Tadi apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jack, panik. Tapi aku bukannya menjawab, aku langsung ngeloyor masuk ke kamarku dan bergelung di tempat tidurku. Jack mendobrak pintu kamarku dan mengguncang-guncangkan badanku untuk membangunkanku, "Bangun! Claire! Jawab aku!" Jack berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya, tapi aku tetap tak menghiraukannya.

**-Esoknya, 2 Januari 2011, 05.45 pagi-**

"Ann, bantu aku memakai kimono ini dong!" pintaku pada Ann.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana!" jawabnya sambil berlari-lari ke arahku.

"Aduh, susah sekali sih menata rambut ini!" keluh Popuri yang masih sibuk menata rambutnya. "Aku bantu ya, Pop." Elli menawarkan bantuannya pada Popuri.

Sedangkan Karen membantu Mary merias muka. Saat ini gadis-gadis sedang sibuk berdandan bersama dan memakai kimono untuk persiapan pergi ke kuil di kamar Karen. "Nah, selesai! Ayo cepat kita ke alun-alun! Jangan-jangan cowok-cowok sudah menunggu." Ann segera menarikku ke arah alun-alun kota, diikuti gadis-gadis lainnya.

**-Di alun-alun kota-**

"Lama amat sih? Ke mana mereka?" kata Gray, kesal.

"Sabar aja, Gray..." Cliff menenangkan.

"Cewek memang lama kalo dandan." komentar Rick.

"Kami sampai!" Ann mengumumkan. Kami berkumpul di tengah-tengah alun-alun kota, cowok-cowok langsung membelalakkan matanya dan terbengong-bengong melihat kami.

**Normal POV**

"Hehehe... Kami cantik kan?" kata Popuri pada cowok-cowok yang terbengong-bengong. Cowok-cowok cuma nyuekin Popuri dan ngelihat ke arah... Claire. Claire memakai kimono yang baru ia beli kemarin, kimono biru tua dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura kecil berwarna biru muda, rambutnya pun diangkat dan disisakan di samping, ditambah dengan riasan sederhana dari Karen. 'Claire, cantik sekali. Cocok dengan kimononya...' pikir cowok-cowok itu.

"Skye!" Claire melambaikan tangannya ke arah Skye yang baru datang dari arah gereja. Claire segera menghampiri Skye, sedangkan cowok-cowok yang lainnya memandang pasangan itu dengan wajah sinis dan dibakar api kecemburuan.

"Claire..." panggil Skye sambil terbengong-bengong.

"Ya?"

"Kimono itu cocok sekali denganmu. Cantik..."

"Waw, Makasih..." Claire tersenyum senang sambil tersipu-sipu dan langsung memeluk lengan Skye juga menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Skye. Cowok-cowok semakin terbakar,

'Seharusnya aku yang mendapat senyumannya, Claire...' pikir mereka masing-masing. Skye tidak memakai topi dan kacamatanya lagi, dia cuma memakai kaos dan jaket hitam dengan kerudung di belakangnya juga celana jeans seperti biasa. Bahkan cewek-cewek yang baru pertama kali melihat mukanya Skye langsung terpesona. Termasuk author sarap ini (?).

Kemudian mereka mulai berangkat berbondong-bondong pergi ke kuil di kota sebelah.

**-Di kuil kota sebelah-**

**Claire's POV**

"Sampai! Akhirnya..." Ann meregangkan badannya.

"Aduh, kepalaku sakit dan mual sekali rasanya..." keluh Karen sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kemaren kamu minum wine 10 botol sih..." komentar Rick di belakangnya.

"HATCHIM!" Jack, Cliff dan Gray bersin bersamaan sambil ingusan juga tentunya. "Itu karena kalian main jebur-jeburan di pantai kemarin tahu. Sudah tau ini musim dingin, masih aja main air di pantai." omel Trent dengan muka datar.

"Popuri udah capek..." keluh Popuri.

"Sabar, Pop. Kita langsung aja ngelakuin _Hatsumode_ ya." ajakku.

Kami pun mengantri untuk melakukan _Hatsumode_.

Skye berbaris di sampingku, 'Sejak tadi ia terus di sampingku... Ternyata di benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai pacar bohongan ya? Tapi hanya sekedar itu... bohong?' pikirku, Aku mulai melamun.

"Claire!" Skye memanggil namaku

"Ya?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Sebentar lagi giliran kita. Jangan melamun saja..." Ia tersenyum iseng sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Nggak kok! Aku nggak melamun!" kataku agak berbohong.

"Oke... Oke... Ayo maju! Saatnya giliran kita nih." Skye mendorong punggungku saat orang di depan kami selesai memanjatkan doa.

"I-iya..." Kami melemparkan uang persembahan kemudian segera mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan menutup mataku untuk mulai berdoa. Yang lain pun mengikuti.

"Kamu berdoa apa?" tanya Skye padaku seusai melakukan _Hatsumode_ tadi.

"Hah? Ehm, keselamatan keluarga..."

"Ooo... Begitu..." Suasana kembali hening. Rasanya hari ini terasa agak kaku karena kejadian kemarin. Pipiku langsung memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kenapa? Demam? Mukamu merah loh..." Skye mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku.

Aku langsung panik dan salah tingkah, kemudian mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. "Ng-nggak apa-apa kok..."

"Hmm... Ya sudah. Ayo, kita jalan-jalan berdua! Kita ambil _Omikuji _yuk!" Skye menggandeng tanganku.

**Krecek... Krecek... **

"Wah, Aku sangat beruntung nih... Percintaan juga sangat bagus!"

"Oh ya? Aku juga nih..." Aku memperlihatkan hasil _Omikuji_ yang aku tarik tadi pada Skye. Kami langsung tertawa-tawa.

"Hahaha... Sama persis hasilnya! Tulisannya sama persis loh, uda jodoh mungkin?"

Aku langsung menamparnya, bercanda tentunya. "Ngaco aja!" kataku sambil agak tersipu.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Teriakan itu mangagetkan kami berdua. Kami langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu, ternyata Jack yang berteriak sambil membaca hasil _Omikuji_ yang dia tarik.

"Ke-kenapa kakak di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kakak harus mengawasi pacarmu ini!"

"Akhirnya kakak ipar mau mengakuiku sebagai pacar, Claire ya?" sahut Skye. Jack ingin mengahajar Skye, tapi untunglah saat itu juga Jack dapat kutahan.

"Nah, lalu kenapa kakak berteriak?"

"Lihat! Ramalanku sangat sial!" rengeknya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Sudah... Sudah... Kita ikat di sana yuk!" kataku sambil menunjuk ke tempat mengikat hasil _Omikuji_. Skye _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah kakakku yg seperti anak-anak ini.

"Claire, ada _Ema_! Kita ke sana yuk!" Skye menarikku dari kakakku.

"_Ema_?"

"Iya, papan tempat menuliskan permohonan itu loh!"

"Baiklah..."

Kami pun sampai di depan _Ema_ itu, "Claire, silahkan menulis duluan..." Skye mempersilahkanku.

"Uhm, baiklah..." Aku mengambil papan _Ema_ itu dan alat tulis yang sudah tersedia di sana. "Tapi, aku nggak tahu mau meminta apa..." keluhku.

"Benarkah? Bukankah banyak sekali yang kau inginkan?" Skye menggodaku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Uph, karena itu aku bingung mau memohon apa. Terlalu banyak! Kau sendiri? Sudah tau mau memohon apa?"

Skye terdiam sejenak, ia mengambil papan ema lagi, "Pinjam alat tulisnya sebentar..." Ia mulai menulis di papan ema itu. "Ini permohonan yang penting untukku..." katanya sambil menggantungkan ema itu di tempat yang tersedia.

"Eh?" Aku kaget sekaligus tersipu, saat membaca permohonannya. "Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca.

_**Aku ingin selalu bersama Claire**_

_**-Skye**_

Skye mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku hanya diam, kemudian mengambil alat tulis yang dipegangnya dan mulai menulis.

"Apa yang kau mohon?" Skye mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat papan ema yang sedang kutulisi.

"Ja-jangan dilihat!" Aku segera menutupi papan ema yg kutulis dengan tanganku.

"Kenapa sih?" Skye menarik kepalanya sekali lagi.

Aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan menulis, kemudian menggantung ema ku dengan cara dibalik, sehingga tulisannya mengarah ke tembok dan tidak bisa dibaca. "Rahasia! Kalau mau tahu apa yang aku tulis, tunggu saja kunjungan ke kuil tahun depan!" Aku balas menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja." Skye menjulurkan tangannya, ingin membalik ema yang kutulis tadi. Aku langsung menepis tangannya dan menariknya ke arah teman-temanku, "Tunggu tahun depan saja! Tahun depan pasti kuperlihatkan!".

'Mungkin saat itu aku sudah menjadi partner hidupmu, Skye...' kataku dalam hati. Kami segera berjalan menuju teman-teman kami yang sudah menunggu di gerbang kuil.

_Tahun depan kau akan melihat permohonan yang aku tulis, Skye..._

_**Aku ingin selalu bersama, Claire**_

_**-Skye**_

_**Aku juga ingin selalu bersama Skye**_

_**-Claire**_

* * *

_**THE END**_

**Author Note: **

Setelah perjuangan panjang sehari semalam akhirnya fic Oneshot pertamaku ini jadi juga! XD

fic ini kubuat khusus untuk event Harvest moon: Back to FFN!

makasih bwt FATE, Eza a.k.a XxDemiAlexanderxX, dan Blood yg uda nyemangatin saia wkt buru2 bikin fic ini karena waktunya mepet! bwt Fate makasih idenya...tp blom bisa kupake sekarang...nanti aku pakai deh!

akhirnya fic gaje, aneh, ancur, dan terburu-buru, dll ini jadi juga...==' maaf klo jelek ya...soalnya uda mepet waktunya...sekarang aja saia harus ke gereja...ampuni saia! untuk Lanna sengaja saia masukkan untuk teman saia, Eza!

RnR please! di flame jg gpp...

maaf klo banyak kesalahan kata...juga singkatan2 yg tdk disengaja DX mohon saran untuk pembetulannya! fic ini saia buat karena saia mendukung event Owly di fb! maka...kembalilah kalian para senior! DX ramaikan FHMI kita yg tercinta ini dengan review dan fic2 kalian!


End file.
